Cyrene Krueger
, |occupation= Serial Killer Activist Professional Hero (Formerly) |affiliation= |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |debut= }} Cyrene Krueger (キュレ•クルーガー, Kyure Kurūgā) originally born as Perses Jackson (ジャクソン•ペルシェ, Jakuson Perushe) is a retired Pro-Hero and trans activist. She is also the wife of Friedrich Krueger and the last remaining member of the Jackson family. She was correctly identified as the serial killer known as Holiday (休み, Yasumi) by the Spectre but managed to escape the United States before she could have been taken in for questioning/interrogation. Appearance Personality & Traits History Abilities Quirk Shapeshifting (動のく形, Ugoku no Katachi): It is a mutant-type quirk that exhibits the properties of a transformation quirk, in that, it allows the user to transform into someone else on both a cosmetic and quasi-biological level. The mutated nature of her cells has caused her cells to exist in a state of instability and constant flux, with a number of excited stem cells which take the form of somatic cells whenever Cyrene's body comes in contact with the DNA of a human being; essentially allowing her to rewrite her cellular structure and even modify her chromosomes, thus assuming the identity of the person. Cyrene is a shape-shifter, in that, she is able to cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. The assimilated DNA is almost always super-imposed on her own DNA, making it a quasi-composite DNA structure, that is primarily dominated by the genetic material of her assumed role. Hence, if her blood is analyzed, people are likely to spot the DNA fingerprint of person she is taking the form of, unless they manage to specifically target the anomaly in her blood and isolate her own DNA; this is what allowed her to get away as the Holiday Killer. However, Cyrene only super imposes the DNA of the person and shifts the form of her cells to appear as her victims, she does not actually inherit all of their traits because of the corrupted nature of the DNA that occurs due to the merging. She/He might get a few traits that are dominant over her/his own, given that she/he does possess a few recessive traits in her or his original form but she will only retains dominant traits because of nature not nurture; she can only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person that she can imitate. She cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. Overall Abilities Cunning Intellect: Equipment .25 ACP Handgun: As Holiday, Cyrene used her trademark compact, hammerless, striker-fired, semi-automatic single-action pistol that was specifically known for housing and firing the .25 ACP cartridge. The pistol weighed a mere 13 ounces and was fed by a six-round single column magazine. Slightly larger than the .22 and slightly more powerful, the .25 ACP is cheaper than most bullets and readily available, which is why it was chosen by Cyrene as her weapon of choice. She also seemingly started using a sound suppressor that seemed rather rudimentary after the Holiday killer started getting attention. Trivia * Her name is inspired from the mythological figure Cyrene from Greek mythos, where Cyrene or Kyrene (Ancient Greek: Κῡρήνη, "Sovereign Queen"), was a Thessalian princess, and later, the queen and ruler of the North African city of Cyrene. According to the myth, the city was founded and named after her by Apollo. ** Her birthname "Perses" is a reference to Perses (/ˈpɜːrsiz/; Ancient Greek: Πέρσης) who was the son of the Titan Crius and Eurybia. Category:Females Category:Transgenders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Criminals Category:Earth 0 Characters